Blog użytkownika:Tina222/"Mrok i krew"
Postanowiłam napisać opowiadanie...hah powyżej 11 roku życiaaa!!! To NIE koniec tego. Niedługo będzie tutaj więcej! MROK I KREW Dzień nie był taki jak zwykle...wszystko było szare. Kucyki chowały się w domach i nie miały zamiaru wyjść. Jeden kucyk nie był w domu. Nawet trudno go było nazwać kucykiem. Była to dziwna postać którą otaczała czarna mgła. Grzywa była potargana i pocięta a na samej jej brudna krew. Na kopytach były bardzo mocno ściśnięte łańcuchy. Oczy były całe czarne. Nie miały tęczówek. Po prostu były czarne jak węgiel. Znaczek był wycięty. Nikt nie zauważył tego ponieważ było ciemno i każdy kuc był w domu. Gdy to coś szło za nim pozostawała krew a łańcuchy wydawały z siebie bardzo dziwny dźwięk. Każdy krok był coraz bardziej słyszalny tak jakby słoń szedł. : -Angel...ten dzień jest dziś jakiś...dziwny....,nie?-Spytała się Fluttershy swojego króliczka Angel'a. Zwierzak kiwnął głową i odszedł zjeść marchewkę. W domu żółtej pegazicy była niezwykła cisza, której nigdy nie było. Nawet Fluttershy to przerażało. Myślała dlaczego jest wszystko szare. Dlaczego jest taka cisza. W pewnej chwili usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Z zawahaniem poszła je otworzyć. Zanim to zrobiła wzięła do kopyta deskę na wszelki wypadek. Wreszcie drzwi były otwarte w nich była Twilight Sparkle. : -Fluttershy...musimy iść do księżniczki Celestii i spytać o co chodzi...-mówił jednorożec-Nie ma nigdzie Rarity,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie ani Applejack...nie wiem gdzie są...ale ciebie znalazłam! Pegaz cofnął się o parę centymetrów i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. W oczach Fluttershy był niepokój tak jakby zobaczyła coś co jest dla niej bardzo straszne. Nastała bardzo dziwna cisza jeszcze dziwniejsza niż przedtem. Fluttershy bała się odezwać a deska wypadła jej z kopyta. : -Twilight...ty...ty...nie masz rogu...ty...ty...masz...-Jąkała pegazica. Jednorożec myślał, że to żart ale na wszelki wypadek sprawdził się w lustrze. Rzeczywiście nie było rogu i spływała na nim krew. Nastała wielka panika którą trudno opisać. Twilight wzięła ręcznik i zakryła to co było powodem paniki. Klacz uciekła pozostawając po sobie ślad krwi. Dom Fluttershy opanowała znowu cisza ale przerwał ją pukanie w drzwi. Tym razem nie otworzyła. Bała się, że to jakiś potwór. : -F l u t t e r s h y! to jaaa! P i n k i e!-zawołał bardzo dziwny głos pełen śmiechu. Po dłuższej chwili drzwi same się wywarzyły a w nich stała Pinkamena z czarnymi oczami. Na grzywie i kopytkach była brudna krew. Za nią stał ten dziwny kuc z wyciętym znaczkiem. Ciemność opanowała cały dom Fluttershy razem z ciszą. Przerwał to wielki wybuch. Pinkamena śmiała się swoim diabelczym śmiechem a to coś śmiało się lekko tak jakby chciało przekazać słowa "Już nic was nie uratuje". Płacz żółtego pegaza był bardzo cichy a przy tym lekko piszczał. Przed tym wszystkim stała Rainbow Dash która miała czarne oczy a jej grzywa była również czarna. : -No i co teraz...?-Powiedziała ze diabelczym śmiechem. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie było. A nawet jeśli nigdy nie było zauważone. Wszystko w jedej sekundzie zniknęło, lecz ciemność nadal była. Niebo było czerwone a z chmur padał czerwony deszcz ale chwilami był czarny. Ziemia nie była zielona, lecz była w odcieniu czerni. Wszystkie domu kucyków otoczył szary powój który szybko się rozprzestrzeniał. Kucyki bardzo się bały cokolwiek zrobić. Pinkie siedziała w domu w kącie a z oczu spływały jej łzy. : -Nie ma nadziei...to koniec świata...-Powtarzała sobie patrząc na nóż leżący obok niej. Każdy dom w Ponyville otaczała ciemność która chwilami była coraz ciemniejsza. Nawet najsilniejsza księżniczka Celestia nie wiedziała jak zaradzić. Szukała wszędzie klejnotów harmonii, lecz nie mogła znaleść. Sama też nie wiedziała czy zadziałają. Twilight Sparkle rozmyślała dlaczego tak się stało, że nie ma rogu. Czy gdzieś się udeżyła czy sam odpadł. Pinkamena kręciła się w domu i wzrokiem kierowała na nóż. Po chwili nie wytrzymała i wzięła go w swoje kopytka. Wybiegła z domu i znalazła się w Lesie Evertree. C.D.N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach